Spider Web
by Novalice
Summary: Kuroro Lucifer coincidentally finds the most beautiful living artifact in the whole world and bought it for a cheap price of 2 billion! The princess of the Kuruta tribe! . . .but what's this? The Kurutanian princess is actually the Chain-User? How did that happen? (KuroroXKurapika) (FemKurapika)
1. Prologue

**Spider Web**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

At a _golden_ cage in a pitch black room, someone gasped. Pain pulled at the blonde's heart and sweat trickled from the blonde's forehead to chin. Judgment Chain was broken. And the leader of the Genei Ryodan is now free.

* * *

At an abandoned building, Genei Ryodan, the gang of S-class murderers and thieves rested after their thievery from a very wealthy man named Abernard Klaine. It's been two weeks since the Greed Island game was cleared. Chrollo Lucilfer is now back in action. Hisoka, the magician and the former (and fake) # 4 of Genei Ryodan has helped the gang to convince Abengane, a Nen Exorcist, found by Kalluto Zoldyck who replaced Hisoka in the gang. And now with the Judgment Chain gone, Genei Ryodan will wreak havoc.

Silence filled the half-destroyed building. Only things that can be heard are the crickets, the cards, the snoring sounds of a certain member named Phinks and the occasional announcement of numbers between the members that played cards who are Shalnark, Shizuku, Machi and Franklin. Nobunaga is at the corner cleaning his beloved Katana, while Kalluto, Feitan, Kortopi and Bonolenov are at the other side of the room, sitting still as if they were mannequins. Chrollo is sitting on a couch at a high platform, overlooking his members as he read an ancient book that they just stole at a museum the other night.

The peacefulness was interrupted by the ringing of the 'Danchou' of Genei Ryodan. The members' (Phinks excluded) attention was caught by the small noisy device, in two rings, Chrollo answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Kaichou_,_ the auction will start in a few hours, some of your associates are asking if you are coming, what should I tell them?"_

"Tell them I'm coming"

_"Roger that Kaichou"_

Chrollo hung up and pocketed the device. He stood up and jumped from his platform down to the ground.

"Where are you going, Danchou?" Shalnark asked

"Some human auction" he answered.

"Human?" Machi repeated "What? For like 'slavery'?"

"Something like that" Chrollo replied "I'm just curious why I was invited. Anyway, I'll be back here in two days, until then, you are all dismissed"

"Roger"

* * *

With a bandage around his head to cover his cross-shaped tattoo and his usually combed back raven hair, down; he looked younger than 26. And wearing a black business suit instead his fur-collared trench coat, he looked stunningly handsome. Right now, he wasn't Chrollo Lucilfer of Genei Ryodan. He was Charles Lucifer Weinberg, chairman of the Weinberg Corporations who had a lot of connections in politics and mafia. He never appeared on public, for his 'Chrollo Lucilfer' face is very famous, while the mafia bosses and wealthy heiresses just thought that he didn't want to be mistaken as the Genei Ryodan leader. Oh the irony. Upon arriving in the underground auction site women and men surrounded him in an elegant manner. Both gender had different motives. Connections and money for the men and 'romance' or 'lust' plus 'luxury' for women.

The auction started and Chrollo watched as children and a few young women were being sold. He was a bit surprised when he found out that Light Nostrade was the one who was providing the auction with 'live items'. He wasn't really interested at anyone that wa being sold. No one was unique enough for his tastes. Until something was being pushed to the stage.

"And now, we have something rare!" Something large, covered with a midnight blue cloth was displayed in front of the audience. Chrollo's attention was caught and he looked at the stage with interest. "A girl with two metres golden hair and sapphire eyes!" there was a few gasps and murmurs at the audience. Some of them are sick doctors and sapphire eyes are very rare. Blue eyes are never a problem, but when blue eyes are called 'sapphire eyes' it's a different story because the shade, and twinkle are far too unique, making 'blue eyes' look dull.

The host pulled the cloth and revealed the most beautiful girl, Chrollo has ever seen. The girl was probably 150 to 160 centimetres, he couldn't really tell for she sat inside the golden cage, her hair was long, two metres as the host announced and it was spread around her like golden threads against her pale skin and white dress. She wore a white headband that pulled up her fringe, she had a strange red butterfly tattoo on her forehead and her sapphire eyes looked so familiar to him. Her arms seemed to be tied behind her and she wore a strange silver choker. But what intrigued him the most is the strange detailed red butterfly tattoo. With his good eyesight, he could see that the wings seemed to resemble fire. Chrollo's eyes widened when he realized what that tattoo meant- or should he say, _birthmark_. Jackpot. The greatest treasure ever, a living artifact. Those were what filled his thoughts.

"Okay, everyone, the bidding starts at 350 million zennies!"

Chrollo raised a delicate raven brow. 350 _million_? Heck that girl is supposed to be worth _billions_. Maybe the hosts of this auction did not know what she really is? Well that's better for him. Who would've thought that a _Kuruta_nian princess is at this auction. He could hear the psycho doctors bid millions for the girl. He rolled his eyes, knowing no one is paying attention to him, the audience's eyes only stared at the girl in the golden cage. The bidding was reaching 845 zennies. He raised a pale hand and said "900 million!"

"And will the bidding stop at 900 million? Anyone who will bid higher that # 341?"

A few hesitated "910 million!"

"915 million!"

"950 million!"

Chrollo sighed "1 billion!"

His bid surprised the crowd, Females were giggling and men were gaping at him. Charles Weinberg rarely attended auction and he rarely bid because he wasn't really interested but now. . 1 billion for one girl?

"1.2 billion!"

"Wa-1.5 billion"

"2 billion" Chrollo bid emotionlessly. Silence filled the auction site and the golden-haired girl was now his. He could literally feel the golden-haired girl's hatred. Why does she hate him? Nevermind. She's _his_ now anyways. And he can also use her to threaten the Chain-User who has given his gang a lot of trouble, especially him. He smirked. '_This will be fun'_

* * *

At close up, the girl - rather the Kurutanian princess is more beautiful than the details that he has read in ancient books. Of course, before he massacred the Kuruta tribe - it was more suited to be called Hidden Village - he researched them well, including traditions, rules and prohibitions, clothing and many more, including their politics. The Tribe was ruled by a chief, and the chief's daughter will be called 'princess' and Kurutanian princesses are the most beautiful beings probably in the whole world. This girl, this Kurutanian princess must've been out of the tribe when he massacred the tribe, so including the Chain-User, there are two Kuruta survivors. The red butterfly birthmark signifies that the girl is a 'Burning Princess' meaning, her eyes are the most beautiful scarlet eyes there would ever be. There's also a legend that 'Burning Princesses' can control fire with their scarlet eyes.

He sat at the passenger seat of his limousine. The Kurutanian princess beside him. As soon as she was free of the golden cage and chains earlier, she disposed the white headband, making her fringe cover her forehead, now that her fringe is down, she looked awfully familiar to him. She's still wearing the thin white dress and the _silver choker_ around his neck, as the gentleman Chrollo is, he gave his black suit jacket to the princess. She glared at him with the full blast of her hatred before accepting it. They are now silent.

"You _know_, don't you?" she asked or more like, stated. Her voice will definitely put the voices of singers and Music Hunters to shame.

"Yes" he answered "You're lucky that the host didn't know"

"I suppressed my anger" she said "_Had_ to"

"Of course you _had_ to"

"I hate you"

At that, he raised an eyebrow. He was silent for a moment and then he stared at her silver choker that had a strange amethyst gem at the back. "You're a Nen-User" he stated. He knew from the choker because Shalnark, his genei Ryodan member, invented it himself.

"You're Chrollo Lucilfer" she stated back

"Hmm, I'm honored that you know, how?" he asked.

Her sapphire eyes transformed into scarlet and next thing Chrollo knew, Chain Jail is wrapped around him. "Y-You're - ?!"

Before he could continue his statement, the chains disappeared and the Kurutanian princess is writhing in agony with the silver choker electrocuting her. Wait, the Kurutanian princess is the Chain-User? How can that be, the Chain-User was a guy and he was sure that the Chain-user is at least ten centimetres taller that this princess. The choker stopped electrocuting her and he noticed her empty pierced ear. The Chain-User's red earring was gone.

"I see" he said as an understatement "The Ruby Gender Changer Earring was taken from you" he stated. The special earing is offered to the Burning princesses so in time of invasions, the tribe will change the princesses into 'guys' and hide them away.

"Very knowledgeable" she stated sarcastically, crossing her arms, her breathing still uneven and eyes still scarlet. Earlier, she forgot about the choker because she is alone in a limousine with the killer of her tribe.

He chuckled "Where is it?" he asked

She looked away, out of the tinted window, she could see the mansion's garden from there, even though, faintly because it was midnight and the lights are slightly dim. She didn't want to feel grateful because this man killed her tribe but she couldn't lie to herself. She was glad that Chrollo Lucilfer was the one who won her because at least, even if she did not want to admit it, Chrollo Lucilfer is not low. If one of those psycho doctors won her she can't predict what they will do to her, at least, with Chrollo, she knows that he likes Scarlet Eyes, that she can give to him as long as he won't take her purity. She knew that some of the males in that auction bought women and girls to be their sex slave. She shuddered. She can live without eyes, she'd rather be blind than be a sex slave and lose her dignity from a man she didn't love. She sighed and decided to answer the man's question. "Neon liked it and took it, her father was present so I couldn't stop her by force"

"Hmm" Although he was surprised that the Chain-User, Kurapika, answered him, he did not show. Silence filled the limousine until Chrollo's chauffer came back from his washroom break, and sit at the driver's seat.

"Where to, Charles-sama?" the chauffer asked emotionlessly.

"Back to the mansion" Chrollo answered and then closed the window that separated their seat from the chauffer's without waiting from his chauffer's reply. The limousine started and exited the mansion's territory.

Silence. . .

This was awkward. Chrollo who just recently freed from this Chain-Princess' Judgement Chain is supposed to be taking revenge but he couldn't fight her because he like things _fair_. He has too much pride to attack someone who can't use Nen. He could convince her to fight only physically, since she did defeat Uvogin, but he didn't want to harm the princess' body, seeing that she can't use Nen, she can't possibly heal herself. On the other side, Kurapika knows that Chrollo is free from her Judgment Chain, as much as she wanted to kill this man, she can't. True, she can grab his throat and with the assistance of her Scarlet Eyes, her strength can rival Uvogin's. But she must consider the fact that this man is an S-class criminal and is now able to use his Nen. No matter what angle she look at the situation, the fact that she's at disadvantage is the only conclusion she can get.

As long as she behaved, this man won't do anything. She frowned and clenched her fists. Her eyes burning scarlet. _'Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts_!' she chanted in her mind, soon, images and memories of Gon, Killua and Leorio flashed in her head and her scarlet transformed back into their sapphire form.

_'He - _She _has calmed down_' he thought. He could see from her reflection. He took his cellphone "That choker must be uncomfortable" he started a topic to break the silence.

She smiled bitterly, she was still looking out, watching the streetlights and nothing in particular. "You think?" she replied sarcastically.

Chrollo dialled a certain phone number and placed the device beside his ear. Two rings and it was answered. Without a normal 'Hello' Chrollo went straight to the point. "_Shal_, how does your _Amethyst Circlet_ work?"

At the name, Kurapika's attention was caught, causing her to look at the man, not even caring if she's eavesdropping or staring with her eyes burning red.

_"My invention? Well, it simply reacts if it is touched with aura or Nen, it's made with my aura so it kinda reacts like a detector"_

"So if I use Zetsu with the circlet, the wearer can use Nen?"

"_Possibly_" Shalnark answered "_Do you need to ask something else, Danchou_?"

"No, that's all" Chrollo said

"Okay, see you in two days Danchou!" was the farewell of the cheerful blonde. With that Chrollo hung up.

"What was that about?" Kurapika asked although she had suspicions.

"Shall we make a deal?" he asked instead. She began muttering things under her breath. He sighed "I would prefer if you would be quiet and listen to me"

She looked into his eyes. "What?"

"I can help you retrieve the eyes of your clan" He started "After all - "

"After all, you're the one who sold them into the black market" Kurapika interrupted "That's old news"

Chrollo created a small Nen ball and sent it flying into the silver choker around the Kurutanian princess neck. The Amethyst Circlet, upon being touched by Nen reacted and electrocuted the blonde princess. The princess endured the shock, she did not scream nor cry, though her eyes are tightly closed and her lower lip bleeding slightly as she bit on it. A few seconds after the device stopped the torture and she panted in both relief and for oxygen.

"I know your capabilities as the Burning princess" Chrollo started again.

"If you are thinking on using me for your gang's benefit then you can go to hell - !" Kurapika was interrupted by her own gasp. Because first minute, she is talking while sitting in her 'princess-manner' and next second she is lying down the cushion with the Genei Ryodan Leader looming over her, onyx eyes challenging her scarlet orbs as he held both her wrist at either side of her head.

"I told you 'I would prefer if you would be quiet and listen to me'" he said in his cold voice, he wasn't in his 'Charles Weinberg acting' he was back into his 'Chrollo Lucilfer' personality. "But have it your way _Kuruta_, I have a few duct tape rolls and ropes under this seat"

Her scarlet eyes widened. Memories of chains and tapes invaded her mind in her imprisonment in the Nostrade mansion's basement. "Are you still going to interrupt me?" he asked and she shook her head, her lips pressed in a tight line, making her lower lip bleed more.

"As I was saying, I can help you retrieve your clan's eyes, in exchange of your loyalty and _service_ to me" he said. He noticed how her eyes were filled with horror when he finished his sentence. "And I did not mean 'sexually'" he assured the Chain-Princess. Even though she has killed two people (not only people but Genei Ryodan members) she can be pretty innocent "It's all about your powers, I can also remove that choker for you"

"L-Let me think properly" she said "A-and get off me"

* * *

A few minutes later she agreed. When he told her he can't remove the choker (she lunged for his throat but unfortunately for her, he managed to hold her wrists and started explaining) himself but can ask someone to remove it safely from her neck, she almost growled in impatience. When he had held the choker with his index finger and thumb, using Zetsu along with it he assured her that she can use Nen now.

"You are going first" she said and he nodded at her.

"Sharp" he complimented and she glared at him. And then for the second time, Chrollo Lucilfer's heart was wrapped with Judgment Chain. "But _'that'_ applies to you as well"

"Kurutanians keep their word" she said as an explanation. "I will state my conditions" she said and he gave her a 'Go ahead' gesture. "First. You will help me retrieve all of my clan's Scarlet eyes. The _real_ ones" she paused when she saw him smirk in amusement "Second. You will not order me or your spiders to _harm_ my friends, of course you can't harm them yourself"

"Still your weakness huh? But are you sure, there's a loophole in that condition, 'I can order my spiders to kill or harm _you'_" He told her but he'll never do that. She's far too precious and she probably knows that because she ignored him.

"Third. You will not _betray_ me"

At that he rose a brow, but she continued "You will die if you did not meet this conditions, do you agree to this contract?"

"Agreed" he said. Next second, the chains disappeared and then it was her turn. He watched her summon her judgment chain that was wrapped around her heart.

_'I will change the contract_, _Release me'_ she spoke in her mind, when the chain disappeared she summoned another and caught her heart with it. "State your three conditions" she told - more like demanded to the Genei Ryodan head.

"You will do _anything_ for me and Genei Ryodan _as long as it's my order. _Basically, obey my orders" he said and she growled at that "You will not _betray_ me or the Genei Ryodan" he then paused before continuing "And lastly, you will not kill me or my spiders or _yourself_"

"Agreed" Kurapika said and then the contract was done. He waited for her to go back into her Zetsu before releasing the choker. Silence filled the limousine, as if nothing happened at all.

* * *

**Author's Note**

This idea was just random. Kurapika as a beautiful long-haired princess in a golden cage flashed in my mind when I saw a beautiful golden birdcage at a petshop. As for their contract, I thought it would be a good idea if Chrollo gets to order her around, you know, with Kurapika glaring and stomping and sulking and all. That would be cute, maybe I should add 'pouty' on my list for her next scenes. It might sound too sadistic on Chrollo's side but I kinda wanna think things that Chrollo will 'order' to Kurapika. I wonder if they are too out of character? (Please tell me) I may or may not continue this but it all depends if I get enough readers and reviews. Next chapter would be about their _'Home_ Arrangement', 'Time Management' and more about their 'management stuff'. Maybe a flash of her 'princess-life' as well. (sigh)

Anyway, please review and tell me your thoughts about this story. I would love that and will look forward to them.


	2. Chapter 1: A Day with the Devil

**Spider Web**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Day with the Devil

* * *

Chrollo Lucilfer and Kurapika Kuruta sat across each other with a coffee table between them. They just arrived in Chrollo's manor and are now _peacefully_ having their tea. Kurapika sipped her tea before glaring at the man who was staring at her as if she was the only thing he could see in the world. Kurapika's golden hair framed her face then flowed down to her body and pooled at her feet. Her eyes burning scarlet like rubies, staring at his onyx courageously as if digging into his head.

"So basically" Kurapika set down her cup back to its saucer before continuing "You're saying, I can live like a _royalty_ here?"

"You _are_ a royalty"

"That's not the point"

"How 'uncute'" Chrollo said, knowing that his last word wasn't even a word. But nonetheless he replied to her "Yes, basically, you can"

Kurapika gave him a suspicious look.

"After all, you will benefit me and my gang and of course, you give me pleasure just by you, looking at me with those eyes of yours" another burning glare from the Kuruta "You're allowed to wander around my mansion, including the gardens and backyards, but you are not allowed out - meaning beyond the gates - without me or my permission" He looked at her and realized she was having a thoughtful look, her eyes still scarlet. "You may also use anything in the house, including appliances and _books_"

"You have a library?" the princess asked.

"Yes. Interested?" he answered and asked but the princess just looked away.

"Last question" she stated and he gave her a gesture to continue "Can I see my friends, occasionally?"

"Fine with me, but with my permission of course. I know you can't betray me"

They talked more about schedules and meal times before Chrollo showed her to her room and retire for the night. He has called his servants before departing from the auction site to decorate the princess' room. He hoped she wouldn't strain herself too much. He liked seeing her energetic after all (What, with her burning scarlet eyes, that gives him shivers and awe. True, her eyes was creepy - scary to some people - but it looked beautiful, so beautiful in Chrollo's eyes that he couldn't bear a thought that he will never ever see the princess scarlet eyes, _alive_). On the other side, Kurapika was in deep thought. Chrollo could order her around in exchange of her clan's eyes. Like slave but treated like equal and is able to obtain something from her 'service' and he wasn't the kind of person to sexually harass her. She asked herself if her decision to have a contract with Chrollo is for the better. And she found only one answer even as she repeated the question hundred times in her head. _'Yes'_

* * *

It was a very fine fall afternoon, with the wind whistling as it blew. In the Weinberg Manor, two Nen-Users occupied the tea room. The walls were pure white, the vases and decorations were porcelain and the flowers were fresh and fragrant. Kurapika wasn't really overwhelmed since she has lived with those since she was a child, she was a princess after all, but she was more surprised that Chrollo Lucilfer can live in a place that looked _'too pure'_ for the Genei Ryodan leader. Right now, if the Blacklist Hunters would look at Chrollo, they wouldn't suspect him as the Spider Head. His hair was down, obscuring his cross-tattoo with a slight fringe and was wearing a buttoned up white shirt and black trousers, he looked more like a businessman than a criminal.

Kurapika closed her eyes and sipped her tea. Uncomfortable as she is, wearing a makeshift dress from a white blanket, she did not show it. She'd rather wear a blanket than wear Chrollo's clothes or maid's outfit (pride as a princess or so she says). Chrollo has told his assistant to buy clothes for her size and of course everything she needed as a girl. He has given her the luxurious room just across his and freedom to look around the manor. of course, since 'betraying' is also a term for 'running away' he has confidence that Kurapika is not going to trick him into escaping. Chrollo flipped the page of the book he's reading and continued on. Both of them are waiting for his subordinate, Shalnark.

"Chrollo-sama" a maid knocked at their door. In this manor, every servant knew of his identity, of course they did not mind, after all, the servants of the house are all retired-Hunters or Hunters who has quit hunting. They enjoyed serving under Chrollo and has good wages. When a business partner or when Chrollo hosts a party (in very rare events) in the manor, the servants will switch into calling him 'Charles-sama' in no trouble at all.

"Come in" Chrollo said and the door opened revealing a brunette maid with warm brown eyes. "Shalnark-san has arrived"

When the platinum blonde Spider entered the tea room, the maid, Kanae closed the door and left after being ordered by Chrollo to bring more refreshments in half an hour. Shalnark sat on the couch across Chrollo, they exchanged greetings before glancing at the blonde princess at the single-couch just beside Chrollo's.

"Chrollo, hurry up and remove this thing off me" a melodious voice said, followed by a grumble. Shalnark was slightly surprised at the familiarity that he heard from the golden blonde's voice. It was as if her relationship with Chrollo is a hate-type-friendship.

"Shal, her choker. ." Chrollo said as an order. He could see her discomfort etched on the Kurutanian princess' face as Shalnark stood behind her and remove the circlet. When the choker was gone, he could see that Kurapika released her Zetsu and switched to Ten. He chose the moment to introduce her "She's our new member"

"Eh?" Shalnark asked as he sat back to his couch, the Amethyst Circlet placed on the table. Kurapika frowned and stood to leave the room and as soon as the tea room's door closed behind her, she let her sapphire eyes turn scarlet as she glared her way to her room.

"A new member?"

"Yes, she's a very good Nen-User and is very qualified as one. I can't tell you why yet but you can tell the others when you get back"

"Are you sure Danchou? She looks _pretty fragile_ to me" Shalnark half-jokingly-half-seriously asked.

_Fragile is not really fitting for a girl who killed two Genei Ryodan members_. Chrollo chuckled. "You'll know everything when I tell you tomorrow"

* * *

Shalnark just left and Chrollo was looking for the Kurutanian princess. He couldn't trace her aura, she must be using Zetsu again, unconsciously, well he couldn't blame her, she has been wearing that choker for weeks, maybe months. "Chrollo-sama" Kanae called "If you're looking for Kurapika-sama, she's in the library"

He nodded and headed to the direction of the library. He opened the door and was met by the sight of the Kurutanian princess, sitting on a high-backed chair holding a thick book, eyes blazing scarlet as she looked at him. Her Nen was pulsating angrily at the mere sight of him, making him unconsciously use Ren for any sudden attack even though he knows she wouldn't _attack_ him. He wondered if it was right of him to remove the Circlet.

"What?" she asked, her grip on her book tightening.

"You should probably rest now, I'm taking you to the hideout tomorrow" He answered turning sideways to leave but his face remained fixed on her. "You're going to meet your _new comrades_"

"_Comrades?_" Kurapika repeated, her eyes burned ten times brighter and Chrollo has never seen such a lovely sight. Angel appearance but with eyes full or hatred and anger, pinkish-red lips twisted into a sneer. "Comrades you say? Don't get our contract wrong, I did agree that I will not betray Genei Ryodan and will do your orders that will benefit it, but they will _never_ be my comrades!" Her hands clenched and the book she held was engulfed by scarlet flames and Kurapika had to pat her lap to remove the ashes that fell on her before it burn her makeshift dress.

Chrollo shook his head in amusement. It was his first time to see fire appear out of nowhere, he has never met a Nen-User, after all, that can do that (And if he did, he will steal the ability). He looked at the princess, her eyes turning into sapphire as she muttered a low mantra to calm herself. "By the way" Chrollo caught her attention once again "Last time I checked, 'comrade' means, a companion who shares one's _activities_ or is a fellow member of an organization" He saw her eyes turn scarlet once again and heard her growl when he emphasized the word 'activities'. She now gripped the armrests of her seat as to restrain herself to lunge at the man.

He smirked at her, challenge dancing in his eyes. "I should leave now, I wouldn't want you to _murder_ that unlucky chair because of me"

It was fortunate for Kurapika's part that the man has turned around when her face burned scarlet as her eyes. She really needed to control her temper starting no, after all, she'll get through worst because 'Chrollo Lucilfer' annoying and very well loathed Spider will be multiplied into ten.

* * *

The next morning, another maid, Hannah, knocked at the master's bedroom door(it was Kanae's day-off and it was Hannah's day-off yesterday). Like every maid, she wore a uniform and apron, her hair is bleached gold(she was a natural raven-haired) and had hazel eyes. After hearing the master of the house's permission to enter, she opened the door with one hand and held a tray of black coffee with the other. She placed the saucer with the cup on the coffee table surrounded by couches and heard the door from Chrollo's wardrobe open. Hannah saw her master leave his wardrobe (that looked more like a store of male clothes rather than a wardrobe) wearing a black turtleneck and black pants and then strappy boots, hanging on his left arm was his trademark fur-collared black leather coat. She mentally sighed at the sight, Chrollo always looked good in his 'Danchou'-get-up, especially when he displays his cross-tattoo for the world to see. She wondered if it was really a tattoo or a birthmark, but then, wasn't it too detailed for a birthmark. Hannah mentally shook her head and focused, she knew he will be leaving for Genei Ryodan.

"Wake Kurapika and tell her to prepare to leave" he ordered. He knew she slept soundly that night because the annoying choker was gone. He knew how tiring it was to remain in Zetsu for a few hours, not to mention she managed to maintain Zetsu for days or even weeks. "When you go in her room, go straight to her wardrobe and take the only pair of clothes covered with plastics and the box under it, those will be her clothes for today"

"Of course, Chrollo-sama" She knew who Kurapika was. Hannah has heard from Kanae before the latter left for her off. She heard that their master has taken a liking on a girl and planned on keeping her in the house, she has also heard that Chrollo-sama is quite 'protective' and 'caring' to the girl. Hanna mentally scoffed. She wondered about that. Why would their master take a liking on a girl out of the blue? What is so special about that girl? After all, not that Hanna was boasting but, she was beautiful. Her golden hair, although not natural, fell gracefully to her waist even if she tied it in a ponytail and her eyes are bright hazel and twinkled beautifully. She decided to ask.

"Pardon my insolence, Chrollo-sama" Hannah started "Are you bringing Kurapika the gang?" She blinked when Chrollo gave her a strange look and realized what she said wrong. She remembered Kanae saying_ "Remember to respect her, call her 'Kurapika-sama'. Chrollo-sama after all treats her as his equal, it will be an insult if you don't respect her as you do to Chrollo-sama"_ So Hannah immediately corrected herself "I mean, are you bringing _Kurapika-sama_ to your gang as well, Chrollo-sama?"

"Yes" Chrollo answered and sat on his couch, taking the coffee for a sip "She is my new member"

Hannah's hazel eyes widened. _'A new spider member_?'. Like every servant in the house, Hannah is aware of Nen and uses it. She's a Manipulator, a puppeteer, although she can only use it for a few minutes. And of course, she knew that every member of spiders are strong, and can kill even with bare in Nen or hands. So it's possible that Chrollo has taken a liking to the girl because of her strength. The thought brought a smile to her face. That must be it. There's no way some random girl just gets to be liked by Chrollo and receive membership from Genei Ryodan, just because she's beautiful. She couldn't wait to see the girl that Kanae said that was 'more than beautiful', she doubted that.

"Excuse me then, Chrollo-sama" she said and bowed. She walked with grace that she obtained after years in ballet class to the door, she was opening it when she heard Chrollo's voice again.

"A warning when you wake her up" he started "Do not alert her into thinking you're attacking her. She killed Uvo-san and Paku after all"

* * *

_"See you on Monday, Kurapika" Light Nostrade said as he sat on his desk, Neon, his daughter was sitting on the couch playing with a deck of cards with her attendants. "Enjoy your day-off"_

_"Of course" Kurapika said, turning to leave after a bow. Neon caught something shiny hanging in Kurapika's ear._

_"Wow! That's a cute earring!" Neon threw her cards aside and lunged at her bodyguard. When Kurapika was about to defend, he realized that it was actually Neon who was charging at him. He wanted to evade but that means that the girl would fall on the floor, maybe break and scratch a part of her body and Kurapika did not want that, especially in front of his boss, Light Nostrade. He had to show him that he's ready to catch his daughter when needed but at what price? Before he could decide, his 'comrade-instinct' took action. And next thing he knew, he was on the floor, straddled by Neon as the latter had taken the earring. Kurapika gasped. The earring has left his ear. And then he began trembling. Surprised the male's reaction, Neon got off Kurapika and watched as the latter hugged himself and shook more._

_"K-Kurapika?" Neon called hesitantly, watching the male with slight horror as he seemed to be in so much pain._

_ His whole body was burning, his eyes, his eyes was burning something, something that obscures his irises -the black contact lenses! - he groaned and reached for his eyes to remove his contact lenses and then his body began to shrink and shift. His golden hair started growing at fast rate and then when the transformation was done, he breathed heavily - she breathed heavily. The side effects of the transformation are exhaustion and physical numbness. Why did she have to be discovered in a place like this?!_

_And the last thing she knew was Light Nostrade's disgusting smile as he stared down her weak self and a large calloused hand reaching for her face - Nostrade's hand._

Kurapika slept on, knowing that it was only a nightmare, and then she felt someone stare at her with curiosity and jealousy and followed with the intent of touching her face for real, and so she snapped her eyes open and grabbed the intruder's wrist.

* * *

Hannah stood at the front of the door across the master's bedroom. It seems that Chrollo really likes the girl to be as close to him as possible. Although she was jealous that the new girl has a room, she was also glad that 'Kurapika-sama' does not share a room with Chrollo-sama. She sighed and imagined what the new Genei Ryodan member looked like. If she needed someone to wake her up, she must be fragile or lazy. If she was able to defeat two members of the Ryodan, she must be strong, bulky muscles - as Kurapika-sama has defeated the legendary 'Uvogin' - and intelligent, courtesy of Pakunoda's psychological abilities. Hannah herself is a Nen-User. Although, she is way _way_ down the league of Genei Ryodan abilities, she has confidence in her abilities as a Manipulator, a puppeteer. She can only use her abilities for a few minutes though, as she lacked in training.

She knocked thrice and when there was no reply she announced herself. "Forgive the intrusion" Hannah then opened the door. Feeling a stab of jealousy at the sight of the room. Before the girl arrived, this room was plain white, now that she's here, it was redecorated. The large room had dark blue carpet and white furniture with different shades of blue. There are crystal vases that had black roses that contrasted beautifully with the whites and light blues of the room. Hannah frowned. In the language of flowers, black roses meant 'You are my obsession', Hannah wondered if the black roses was here by Chrollo's order or just a coincidence. She turned her head a bit to the side to see the canopy bed, it had white and various shades of blue silk curtains. She approached it and had the curtains drawn. What she saw made her breath hitch.

There, in the canopy bed, lied a golden-haired fairy. A.k.a. 'Kurapika-sama', she wasn't bulky as she expected, or sophisticated. She looked so young. With pale skin that looked porcelain and long _long_ natural golden hair that made Hannah drool in envy. It looked so natural and silky. Long thick lashes and pinkish red slightly parted lips. Kurapika was laying on her side, facing Hannah, the sheets were down to her waist and was wearing a silk short-sleeved nightgown. This person, this beautiful creature is Kurapika-sama, Chrollo-sama's obsession, or so what the roses said. Hannah wondered how could this girl defeat the second-in-command and the strongest-in-terms-of-physical member of Genei Ryodan. She looked like a doll.

Hannah noticed some red-something on Kurapika's forehead, covered with golden fringe. She reached towards Kurapika to brush away the strands, to see the red-something on her forehead better, but it stopped midway as a pale hand gripped Hannah's wrist. She gasped in surprise to see sapphire eyes staring up at her with suspicion and lips pressed in a line. Kurapika's grip was firm.

"Who are you?" Kurapikas asked, grip tightening. Her aura, now in full control, was in _Ken_ state and was smooth, looking quite beautiful.

"Good morning, Kurapika-s-sama" Hannah stuttered. She wondered how Kurapika detected her, was she using _En_ even in sleep? Kurapika raised a brow and sighed. Suspicions gone from her face the next moment and let go of Hannah's wrist. The latter back away one step.

"Sorry about that" Kurapika said as she sat up. "Did the bastar - Did Chrollo send you?"

"Yes, my name is Hannah, Kurapika. .-sama" Hannah replied, although she was still jealous, she couldn't deny that Kurapika was intimidating. "Chrollo-sama told me to tell you to prepare for departure"

Kurapika flinched. She had forgotten about that. She was so relaxed when she let go of _Zetsu_ mode and actually slept like a log. Hannah led her to the wardrobe and take a hanger that had something covered in white opaque plastic and a large box. "Chrollo-sama instructed me to make you wear this"

'In other words, _I_ am being _ordered'_ Kurapika sighed.

* * *

Kurapika was wearing a white buttoned up shirt and navy blue pants and then black strappy boots. A very comfortable outfit for her to meet the Ryodan. She growled just at the thought of meeting them again. Hannah is arranging the princess' hair in a long loose braid, she looked like she's enjoying herself while Kurapika, is glaring at the mirror with her scarlet eyes, her hands in tight fists as she growled now and then, not because of Hannah but because of Chrollo.

When her hair was neatly arranged with ribbons here and there, Kurapika stood up and let Hannah help her wear her new _coat_. The coat Chrollo specifically told her to wear today, she wouldn't have agreed but, for the fall season, it's a bit cold outside and the coat he _instructed_ her to wear looked warm enough. It was a fur-collared light blue leather trench coat with St. Peter's cross embroidery at the back, a perfect copy of Chrollo's trademark coat, only in different color.

Done changing, Kurapika left her room and headed downstairs to meet the bastard. As she descended, she saw him at the living room, waiting for her wearing his complete 'Danchou' attire. "You!" She snapped and stomped her way furiously towards him. Hannah watched their interaction from afar, with jealousy evident in her eyes, jealousy, for Kurapika's appearance and relationship with Chrollo.

"Yes?" the latter asked, snapping the book he was reading, shut.

"Just because I am going to be your _companion_ doesn't mean I have to dress _like you_!" She said, looking up at him when she was mere meter away from the man.

"Certainly doesn't act like a princess" Chrollo muttered in his breath seeing that some of the servants' attention were caught by his visitor's _lecture_. "What can I do, _Your Highness_? You were wearing a _dress_ when I _bought_ you. Would you prefer to wear that dress in our Genei Ryodan _activities_?"

Point taken. Kurapika frowned as she realized she wouldn't win this argument. The term 'dress' and 'Genei Ryodan activities' in the same sentence wasn't a good thought for her. She glared at the man and crossed her arms. Chrollo let her see his amusement in his eyes. After all, he liked her wearing the same clothes as him. It was a very beautiful sight, her light blue leather coat made her sapphire eyes shine more. He led her out of the house and then both of them rode a simple black car, to head to the place with a bunch of abandoned churches and buildings.

* * *

Shalnark's hands flew over his laptop. He was playing a new murder game. The members of Genei Ryodan is complete in the hideout. Coltopi and Bonolenov are chatting in their silent way. Shizuku has her nose buried in a thick book. Machi is cross-stitching, Kalluto sharing his new ideas of torture to Feitan, Phinks is playing a card game with the rest.

"Shal, you said Danchou is bringing a new member, right?" Shizuku asked, her memory is unexpectedly good today. She wore her usual turtleneck and jeans, with her bracelets on both wrists and cross necklace.

"Yeah" Shalnark said and frowned when 'Game Over' flashed red on his laptop screen. "Danchou is very confident about her abilities"

"Her? A woman?" Nobunaga asked. "Must be Danchou's girlfriend" he jokingly added.

"No, it was a _girl_" Shal said "Probably sixteen or fifteen"

Shizuku blinked "Is Danchou a paedophile?"

Few of the Spider members blinked. They never knew that Shizuku, the most innocent member of the gang, knew of the word paedophile.

"No way" Phinks said "Must be his sister or something"

"Idiot, Danchou has no family, except _us_"

"Nope" Shalnark said, replying to Phinks "Danchou said he bought her from the human auction, they had to restrain her with Amethyst Circlet so I bet she's a strong Nen-User"

Machi stopped her activities and put her things into her small bag "Danchou is back" she said and every Spider stared at the entrance. The double doors of the abandoned building opened, revealing two shadows and then the doors closed, they could see their Danchou and new member clearly now.

"Welcome back Danchou!" Shalnark chirped

"Ah" Chrollo replied and glanced at the Kurutanian princess with an eye ordering 'introduce yourself'.

"Nice to see you again!" Shalnark chirped at his fellow blonde that was standing a step behind and a step beside _from_ their Danchou.

Kurapika frowned, she willed herself not to activate her scarlet eyes and then when she has confidence on not lunging at the Ryodan members she looked at her audience "I'm Kurapika"

Nobunaga raised a brow. "Kurapika?" he repeated. It was a name he'll never forget, the murderer of his best friend. But then, the Kurapika he knew was a _guy_.

"How ironic" Phinks said "You have the same name as the Chain-User"

Shizuku nodded "Are you Danchou's girlfriend, Kurapika?"

"No" Kurapika frowned "I _am_ the Chain-User"

All faces in the room, except Kalluto's, Bonolenov's and Chrollo's, showed 'Impossible!' expressions. As if they just found out that pigs can fly. It was Nobunaga who recovered from the shock first.

"The Chain-User was a guy" Nobunaga started "Uvo won't be defeated by a girl like you" he added "And you're telling us that you're the Chain-user?" Nobunaga laughed without humor and gripped his katana. "As if I'd believe you! IDIOT!" he freed his sword from the scabbard and from the platform he stood on, he lunged at the blonde.

Chrollo on the other hand, could stop this commotion by merely teleporting Nobunaga away, but if he did that, it would seem like he's protecting this princess and has no confidence in her skills so as Nobunaga was half way-midair away from the blonde, he teleported himself away to not get in the blonde's way. Kurapika, seeing that Chrollo left her; a gesture that she can defend herself, slowly, she strated to lift an arm from her side, summoning her chains as her eyes turned scarlet. Nobunaga, caught by surprise, had his eyes widened as Kurapika's Dowsing Chain circled around his katana and Chain Jail around his body.

"Bastard! Let me go! Release me!" Nobunaga thrashed around, his efforts were futile since Kurapika's Chain Jail rendered his Nen useless. "You killed Uvo and Paku!" he accused and scarlet eyes widened. "I will never accept you as a member of the Spiders!" he was blinded by hatred and anger.

"Oh?" Kurapika's eyes has reverted back to their normal size "You don't have to, after all, I don't want to be accepted by the likes of _you_" she said with a growl.

"Go to hell Bastard I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you! I will -

"Nobu!" Machi interrupted "She was recruited by Danchou himself, deal with it"

"But we don't know if this bastard is a spy or not. Or if he will not kill one of us"

"Agreed" Phinks said "After all, this Chain-User has been after our necks last time I remember"

Shalnark wore a very worried look "Calm down everyone"

"This is for the Spider, to everyone of us, this Chain-User's existence is threatening -

"You don't have to worry" Chrollo interrupted Phinks. "Kurapika, release Nobunaga" the princess did as she was told with a growl. The other members were awestruck on what happened. The Chain-User who despised Genei Ryodan with every fibre of his - oops - her being actually _obeyed_ the Spider head?

* * *

After explaining the situation to the members, the tension has lowered a bit. Chrollo sat on his usual couch, Kurapika occupied the boulder at the corner, sitting there in princess-style, aura calm yet alert and ready. "What are you doing there, Kurapika?"

"I am dancing with my feet in the air" Kurapika answered sarcastically. Chrollo frowned and patted his couch, the space beside him. "What?" the princess asked. Chrollo wanted to tell her that he wanted her close because he liked seeing her beautiful scarlet eyes but that will just make his gang confused, but then his gang rarely spoils him so it's fine, maybe. "You want me to sit beside you?" she asked.

"Either beside me or my _lap_"

"WHAAAATTT!" Kurapika's shout was accompanied by a few others, Nobunaga, Phinks and Shalnark.

"Beside you or on your lap both of them I cannot accept! Do you really think I would want to sit beside you?!" Kurapika snapped, a finger pointing at the man "BESIDE YOU of all things! Beside you is somewhere I am very uncomfortable with, not to mention YOUR FACE alone makes me lose my temper, if I sit beside you! I'll die before I can even stand up from my spot beside you! I know you do not care about that but I very much want to keep my own heart before they get crushed just because of losing my sanity from sitting beside you! Maybe I'll just kill myself - aah! - you want to sit beside you?!"

"Oh! She said 'beside' eight times in one breath" Shizukupointed out as if it was important.

Chrollo frowned. "It's an order, sit beside me" The scarlet-eyed princess glared hard with her beautiful burning scarlet eyes and angrily stood up from her seat, jumping to Chrollo's platform with grace and then stomped her way to his couch. She sat beside him (a foot away from the man) and glared up at him as if proud to show him her eyes. Chrollo felt the corners of his lips slightly lift. She was very beautiful indeed. There was silence in the hideout, after a few minutes admiring the eyes, (with a very noisy princess, muttering things that had 'bastard' in it) Chrollo turned to his subordinates.

"We will infiltrate the Bertrand Manor in a few hours" Chrollo announced

"Bertrand?" Shalnark repeated, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Shal -"

"On it Danchou!" Shalnark said, his hands dancing over his laptop keys.

"Kurapika, you will come with us"

"Of course, _Chrollo_" Kurapika pronounced the last word as if it was something to laugh at, Nobunaga caught that, along with Feitan and they glared at the princess.

"We will take everything and _kill_ anyone who interferes" Chrollo's reminder calmed Nobunaga and Feitan and it also perked Kalluto's interest. He glanced to his left side, only to see Kurapika glaring at him sitting on her throne (beside him) with knee on top of the other, hands folded on her lap, in her royal glory, she was tense, too alert for his liking. "Got it, _Princess_?"

"_Yes_" she growled "And don't call me _that_!" she added in her breath, cursing Chrollo in her very soul. Kurapika's every fibre burned in hatred and anger. Today is a day with the devil, and she is not liking every second of it.

* * *

**Author's Note**

First of all, I want to thank everyone for reading my story. Especially my first reviewers, Florallover, Aum, LordOfTheWest, bellissima-kirei, (unnamed) Guest and flower scent. And also, those who have followed my story, GyunGyun, LordOfTheWest, anny30011989 and bellissima-kirei. And those who have favorite this amateur story of mine, GyunGyun and anny30011989, thank you very much!

Your reviews are too kind for me.

**Florallover** - First, thank you for being my first reviewer. I will try my very best to watch my story in order for it to be not similar to others. Also, I apologize if Princess Kurapika's flashback is very short in this chapter, but I do hope that is acceptable for how she was captured and how they put a Nen-Restrainer around her neck. Thank you for reading and for your review.

I'm so sorry if there's no 'Princess' scenes in this chapter. But I will surely write them in the future chapters and hope that you will like it. I'm still thinking about the identity of the antagonist/s and having progress there so far. I apologize if my update is too late or if you had to wait, I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible and post it when done.

Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! And please review!


	3. The Resurrection of Genei Ryodan

**Spider Web**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Resurrection of Genei Ryodan

* * *

It was a very good plan. March in through the front gate, kill anyone who interferes, get berserk, take the valuables and then get out. Since Chrollo was freed from Judgement Chain he has been thinking about telling the world that Genei Ryodan is alive. But Chrollo wasn't like the normal gang-thieves- leader that is in a hurry, he wanted wealthy people to relax and have peace first and then announce the revival with a _bang_. He wanted them to panic for their treasures, he wanted them to _fear_. Shalnark, who was given the task to get some information, was having the time of his life solving each riddle in his laptop to hack the Bertrand System imprisoning himself in his own bubble.

"What do you think?" Franklin asked quietly to the samurai who sat nearby.

"WHAT?" Nobunaga snapped. Since the Chain-User arrived, he has been in a very _very_ bad mood. Well no one can blame him. He was stubborn to not calm down and kept on repeating 'This bastard killed Uvo, so I will kill him in return' in his mind like a broken record.

"He just asked you 'What do you think' Nobu" Shizuku aided and then buried her nose back to her book.

"WHAT DO I THINK OF WHAT?!" Nobunaga asked the Frankenstein-look-a-like.

"That" Franklin answered, his eyes darting to the couch on the high platform where the Danchou and the Chain-User sat on. Personally, Franklin did not care about the Chain-user in their midst, as long as she didn't try anything funny for the gang and for their leader, but then the blonde did pierce herself with her own chain for the contract so, the giant did not have anything to be worried about; Chrollo can, to some extent, control her.

Nobunaga moved his eyes to the direction of Franklin's and then frowned at the sight. The blonde was sitting close to the Danchou, only with a foot and a half distance, He - _She_ (Nobunaga still have to make the information called 'The Chain-User is actually a girl' sink into his head) seemed to be in killing mode, but Danchou (he wasn't even trying to hide it) was just staring at her as if she's the most interesting and valuable thing in the world (which is partly true). He frowned. Nobunaga didn't like it but then, Chrollo has a _bad habit_ (in this case, for Nobunaga - it is a _very good habit_) of getting tired of his treasures and tossing them aside, Nobunaga hoped that Danchou will get tired of the Kuruta _sooner_ so he could kill the blonde with pleasure. As he openly glared at the new-comer, he noticed something. The Chain-User wasn't wearing her _bad-of-a-taste_ blue outfit with orange trims. The Kuruta tribal clothes. Instead, she was wearing something very _familiar_ to him. And when he realized it -

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING CHAIN-BASTARD!" he shouted as he stood up.

Kurapika glared at the swordsman, she really disliked being called 'bastard' by a man who used his blade against his clan members. "I'm not required to answer _your_ question, but I will" she said and to give Nobunaga something to fuss about and something to at least remove the burden in her mind that has been trying to get out of her pretty mouth "Chrollo has been a very _generous_ bastard and none of you will understand how much I want to get out of this outfit and kill you, _one by one_"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! YOU COME DOWN HERE AND I'LL -

"Nobunaga" a dominating deep voice interrupted "Stop talking for a bit"

A wash of deja vu filled the minds of the Spiders. The situation was similar to that of when Nobunaga was accusing of Hisoka, the psycho clown, a traitor (which was true). Nobunaga did as told, though a noticeable vein was throbbing on his forehead, his lips twitching to shout curses to the Chain-User but he did not want to be told or in their case, ordered twice. "Why does the Danchou let her say as she pleased?" he muttered to himself.

Shizuku heard the question and couldn't help but naively ask "Isn't it because, Danchou can _order_ her?"

Shalnark laughed "Shizuku, the word you were looking for is 'control' not 'order'"

"Really?" Shizuku asked innocently "What is the difference between them anyway? 'Order' is an authoritative instruction while 'control' is supervising one's actions. So they are pretty much the same. Right?"

". . .er. .Right" Shalnark smiled sheepishly, what he meant was 'order' did not really sound so good the way it was followed by a 'her' noun. But he did not bother to tell the glasses-girl. "Nothing really, forget I said that"

"Okay"

"Shizuku has a point" Feitan said, although he did not like the way the blonde spoke of their chief, he couldn't defy Danchou's orders. Silence filled the hideout again, no one dared to make a noise, except Shalnark who was furiously typing on his laptop for hacking. Kurapika glared at her boot-clad feet.

With one last tap on the 'Enter' key of the laptop, Shalnark pursed his lips and looked up the their leader. "Danchou, there seems to be a party"

"Elaborate" Chrollo ordered. His eyes leaving the girl's form beside him for the first time after more than five minutes. Kurapika mentally sighed with relief. Chrollo's appreciative stare has started to make her feel uncomfortable. She was used to it when she lived her life as a princess. Young girls stared at her with envy, people stared at her as if she was sacred(which she actually is) and officials stared at her with greed, though in all those occasions she was (literally) covered from head to toe with white clothing.

"Today is Vincent Bertrand's 21st birthday party" Shalnark said as an explanation and the Spider head accepted that as he held his chin in a thoughtful trance.

"Who's Vincent Bert - something?" Shizuku asked, looking up from her half-way done book.

"He's Victor's son" Shalnark answered and went back to his laptop. It was his whole life - technology that is.

"And who's Victor?" Shizuku asked again with her index finger pressed on her chin.

Shalnark sighed "He's the head of the manor"

"Oh"

"Well then, change of plans" Chrollo said "We'll go to the party"

"As what, Danchou?" Machi asked. The pink-haired girl adjusted her fingerless gloves then intertwined her fingers together and stretched her arms forward, making a series of popping sounds.

"Are we going to disguise on our way in, again?" Phinks asked, he opened his palms and then one by one, popped his fingers.

Chrollo stood up "No, we will go as _uninvited guests_"

Feitan grinned enthusiastically, along with Nobunaga who has been itching to unsheathe his katana and slash flesh, courtesy of the Chain-Bastard there who remained seated. Said Chain-Bastard went frigid at the last two words the Spider head uttered. _'Uninvited guests'_? Is it going to be like the Cemetery Building Massacre again?

"And like I've said earlier, we will take everything and kill anyone who interferes" he smirked at his Spiders. "And we will go in _all_ directions"

"Shall we have a race?" Shalnark asked to ease the tension and he successfully did as he heard a murmur of bets and agreements. Kurapika frowned, they seemed so . . .normal. And she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit.

"You sure you can keep up with our pace, Brat?" Nobunaga asked. He did not bother hiding his anger and mockery in the presence of the Chain-User.

"How thoughtful of you" The 'brat' said sarcastically. Kurapika glared at the samurai, she did not like what is happening. She did not like that she needs to be in Genei Ryodan's presence. But she needed to endure. For the lives of her tribesmen that were sacrificed for the Scarlet eyes, Kurapika did not care about herself. For her, the Kuruta-clan's Eyes and revival are more important than her own pride.

* * *

Chaos has befallen over the Bertrand Manor, Genei Ryodan is revived and they are wrecking the majestic mansion; and soon the other mansions all over the world. Like before. Machi hung black-suited men through the necks in the air with her Nen Threads. Nobunaga sliced flesh after flesh as if he was just tearing paper. Franklin's bullets dug in human bodies non-stop and Phinks twisted bones and joints with his bare hands. These four concentrated on ridding the guards. Bertrand hired a large number because of the celebration but they were no match to the Spiders.

Feitan, Kalluto, Bonolenov and Shalnark concentrated on torturing the guests in the hall (Shalnark gathered treasure-information with his 'Mobile Fates of Others' while Feitan used his special 'interrogation' sessions). The lavish party that _was_ filled with laughter and fun earlier is now transformed into a very noisy and bloody massacre. Kalluto's Paper Fan Blades sunk into skin, dismembering the guests' bodies accompanied by (_pleasing_ - in Kalluto's and Feitan's vocabulary) ear-piercing screams. The hall was stained with blood, the walls, the white table cloths, the once-beige carpet, the marble white pillars. . .

At the indoor balcony that overlooks the whole party hall, Kurapika watched the scene of _normal_ human bodies ripped apart, limbs askew or twisted in a strange angles. Her 'assignment' is to stay _put_ until Chrollo and his companions came back from the vaults. She stuck her hands in her coat's pockets to hide her clenching and shaking fists; Inhale. . .Exhale. . .Inhale. . . - This is definitely not working. She concentrated on _not_ being a hindrance to the gory. She _needed_ to.

"Isn't it _beautiful_?" Chrollo asked, he was a meter away beside her. Kurapika looked at the 'bastard' in the corner of her eyes and she frowned. Although the man was neat from head to toe, not a hair out of place or anything, she could smell it. He reeked of blood. _Lots_ of it.

"You're sick" she replied. Nothing on her face showed her anger and disgust, except her blazing eyes.

"Oh?"

"Are you not going to shut off the cameras?" she asked. She wasn't worried about the exposure of the Spiders, besides that was what Chrollo wanted, what she didn't like is, she being with them as the cameras recorded. He gave her a strange calculating look and stepped closer. Her fists in her pockets clenched more and she swore she felt something warm trickling on her palms. When he was a foot away from her, he bent slightly as to lean his head near hers. Kurapika held her breath when she felt his breath on her left ear.

"It's more artistic this way" he started and she laughed sarcastically as she shook her head "The world can watch the Spider's resurrection in video"

"I should've expected that from you, Bastard"

Chrollo leaned away to see her sarcastic yet beautiful smile. "I found a pair of _your_ eyes"

"And you are not handing it to me right now because?"

"Because you have to _work_ for it" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. he received a glare. Her eyes blazed beautifully against her pale skin and golden fringe. "It's an order, _burn_ everything in this mansion" he said, and Kurapika felt something tug at her heart, she knew it was her chain "And that includes those _worthless_ humans" Chrollo gave his Spiders a hand gesture to leave the bloody hall and watch.

Feitan let go of a man's neck and turned around, abandoning his victim like a child getting tired of his toy. The short sadist jumped to the high windowsill to join Kalluto. Phinks straightened and wiped his hands with a handkerchief before throwing the object down the pool of blood and took the windowsill adjacent to Feitan's _territory;_ he waved at their comrades who were outside to come in but not on the hall. Machi let go of her threads and jumped (stepping on flesh and not caring as she did so) to Phink's side. The others followed her lead, with a very satisfied samurai. Nobunaga forgot the Chain-User _for now_ as he savored the pleasure of hearing screams and slashing bodies.

When Kurapika was sure that the party hall was empty of Spiders, she took a deep breath as she ignored the watchful gaze of Chrollo beside her and the Spiders that are standing at the windowsills by threes or pairs, Franklin sat and had a windowsill all to himself because of his size and all was thankful that the mansion was made of marble and other stones. Kurapika created a small circle with her fists, ignoring the bleeding crescents dug by her own nails. She put it close to her lips and gathered air in her lungs, and when she exhaled into the small circle made of the curl of her hands, red flames erupted from her breath. And those strong red and hot flames sprayed to the hall, burning everything. And burning a few people _alive_. Kurapika closed her eyes to ignore the agonized screams that were so similar to the cries of her clan in her nightmares.

_"That's it. . .Kurapika. . .prepare to get tainted by Genei Ryodan" _Chrollo smiled to himself in satisfaction.

Out of breath, Kurapika stopped her flames and gasped for air. Chrollo leaned closer and wiped the sweat on her temples and cheeks with the back of his hands. She did not lean away or flinch - or anything. Her head was too hot, it's been what? Five or more years since she last used the Kurutanian flames. She was _too dizzy_ to even register in her mind that Chrollo Lucilfer was _touching_ her. "That was _fantastic_, Kurapika"

Kalluto and Feitan did not bother to hide the ecstasy etched on their faces, the other Spiders were smirking in pleasure. Phinks whistled, he preferred twisting human bodies to their death since it was his specialty but seeing those tangled limbs get _cooked_ in the Chain-User's fire wasn't bad after all. Machi hummed, although her lips weren't pulled as high as the others, the twinkles in her eyes danced with enjoyment. She was from a junkyard city, Ryuseiga and there was garbage everywhere, seeing these wealthy people waste money and treasures for plain pleasure and arrogance makes her blood go wild; and to see them _burning_, it was like watching them in hell. Nobunaga, for once was silent as he watched but he was smiling, ignoring the fact that it was because the Chain-Bastard's flames that made him so. And then as seconds passes more screams of agony came and the Spiders found themselves laughing, Kalluto was giggling elegantly with a paper fan over his mouth and Machi biting her thumb to control her smiles.

Chrollo pulled the half-conscious girl closer by her shoulders and summoned his Skill Book. When he found the page with his Teleportation skill, he gave a glance to his Spiders that said 'I'll be outside' through his eyes and disappeared with the blonde. Feitan and Kalluto memorized the sight of burning flesh with the others, and when those filthy wealthy humans disappeared into ashes the Spiders destroyed the windows to not get caught by the fire leaving the manor, well not before infiltrating the Security room for the videos.

When the police and Hunters arrived, they did not see the supposedly majestic Bertrand Manor. Just ashes and a destroyed main gate which was the only one that wasn't ashes or ground. At the burnt main gate of the once beautiful mansion, a memory card lay peacefully on a piece of white handkerchief that had the embroidery of a twelve legged spider.

* * *

Dark blue eyes stared mischievously into two pairs of brown eyes. Both eyes were staring intently (too intently might I add) to the cards they held. Killua shook his head, these two are hopeless they will never win any card game against him. The prince of cheaters - ehem - the prince of gambling. When he showed his beautiful set of cards, the two raven heads who played with him groaned as they complained.

After a few minutes they gave up poker and decided to play another game called 'Cheat'. As the game progressed they would talk about Hunting or the doctor-in-training's studies. Until, Killua, a silver haired boy wearing navy blue turtle-neck and black jogging pants, only had one card. "Eleven" he declared and put the card on top of the others.

Leorio, who was usually in his blue suit but is (right now) wearing a white t-shirt and blue trousers, raised an eyebrow. "Eleven?" he repeated and then his eyes widened "Cheat!"

Killua laughed, his best friend, Gon joined in. The latter is wearing his usual green shorts but not his usual jacket that was replaced with a beige loose sleeveless shirt. "Got you, old man!" Killua said and flipped his card over, showing the jack of spades, which was 'eleven' if you count the order of the cards. Leorio groaned, he has never won a game against his young friends.

"I am not old! You cheater!"

Laughter stopped and Killua frowned "Cheater? Are you telling me that I am a cheater?" he asked.

"YES I AM, IDIOT!" Leorio replied and repeated the magic word again "CHEATER!"

"OKAY FINE! BUT DON'T CALL ME IDIOT! IT'S YOUR FAULT GETTING CHEATED ON -

"SO YOU CHEATED AFTER ALL! CHEATER!"

"Calm down guys" Gon tried but was then pulled into the argument by God only knows how. And then the commotion began, they wrestled and wrestled. Leorio's height advantage did not matter to the two pro-hunters. As they thrashed around, Leorio was thrown to a table and a wooden frame fell. A frame with a precious picture.

In the photo, there are four males in contrasting appearances. One was a silver-haired boy, Killua, he was smiling as he hugged a raven haired kid, Gon's neck with one arm. The tallest of them all, Leorio was in a strange pose while at the right side of the photo was a blonde haired teen who stood formally with one hand on his hip and a small but handsome smile on his pretty face, Kurapika.

_Kurapika. . . ._

Silece filled the room. The last time that Leorio has heard of Kurapika was at the Genei Ryodan incident while the last time Gon and Killua contacted the blonde was when they mistook Hisoka as Chrollo Lucilfer.

Killua tried to break the silence "A broken glass picture frame means that the person in the picture has _death_ near" it was supposed to be funny because they are pro-hunters and not to mention, they are strong even if their physique did not show it but apparently it was a bad _bad_ time for Killua to say that. Because right now, they haven't had any news or contract from their blond friend.

"I wonder if Kurapika is okay" Gon stared at his lap.

When they called the Nostrades, Kurapika's employer, the butler who picked up the phone told them that Kurapika is away on vacation and has not come back from Amber Island. Killua sensed something bad though, but Gon and Leorio, being positive as they were told him that Kurapika is just probably busy hunting the Eyes. But its been months, and besides if ever Kurapika took a vacation the very first people she's going to go to, is _them_. His closest friends. Killua has also called Senritsu, but the small woman told him that she didn't know anything but knew that the Nostrades has done something fishy, judging their heartbeats.

"He _should_ be okay" Leorio said

The silence that filled the room was broken by the ringing of Killua's phone. With an apologetic smile to his friends, Killua pulled out his phone from his pants and frowned at the caller's ID. He had asked a favor from his otaku of a brother to find some information from the Ryodan. But that request was weeks ago, he had expected that his brother had forgotten the favor but he's calling, he must have information now.

"Milluki?" Killua answered in lieu of hello. Usually Killua calls his second older brother the 'special nickname' about his obese body but he didn't want to piss him to gain information.

"_Killu_" there was crunching sounds of something chewed on in the other line "Genei Ryodan is all over the news and sites"

"What?!"

"Right now, there's a video of them on the Hunter site, you should see it. Illu-nii watched it and was _ecstatic_ you know, but you should - "

Killua hung up and flew to his desk, his friends followed him with confused expressions. Killua immediately went to the Hunter site with his Hunter card and clicked the video labeled 'Genei Ryodan strikes again!" Leorio and Gon's eyes widened. Wasn't the Ryodan supposed to be laying low right now? That or Hisoka has found the _Jyonen_ and removed Kurapika's Judgment Chain around Chrollo's heart. The video began and there was a man with black suit giving warnings about the violence and told them that the video was left by the Ryodan themselves, they also showed the ashes on plane land and an entrance where a mansion was _supposed_ to be standing.

They heard a click and then the scene changed into a very extravagant party, with golden chandeliers, lively music, delight-filled chatters. Few seconds later a commotion can be heard outside the hall and then four figures entered through the large double doors. Two short males, Feitan and Kalluto, and then the bandaged boxer followed by Shalnark. Killua frowned at seeing his younger brother in the company of the Ryodan he and his friends despised.

And then the four started to kill people, their violence fueled by terrorized screams. Blood splattered everywhere, even on the lens of the unlucky camera. Gon and Leorio gasped at the sight of faces etched with horror as their bodies were slashed apart. The Ryodan's faces contrasted greatly to the horrified victims, they (Bonolenov's face expression couldn't be seen) wore either an eerie smirk or a cheerful smile.

Although the video wasn't censored, the faces of the Spiders weren't clear enough for normal eyes to be seen, but Killua and Gon still recognized them. The next scene was taken outside, there was a blur of pink jumping from tree to tree with webs of _Nen Threads_ around her, hanging men by their necks in the air. There was also a large figure shooting bullets from the ends of his fingers and a samurai slicing men apart and a muscular man in blurry green twisting bodies in odd angles.

It was bloody.

Then the scene changed again. Back to the hall, the supposedly party hall which seemed to have transformed into a messy butcher house. Kalluto's blurry figure was covering the lower half of his face with a paper fan while his free hand with another paper fan swung to release blades that sunk into human flesh, piercing through. Feitan was in his usual outfit, all-black, he did not even bother to take his umbrella for weapon, instead he used his bare hands to slash through people's necks, tearing flesh apart like it was the most normal and easiest thing to do in the world.

The camera moved and focused to the balcony where a girl stood. She wasn't helping the victims, she wasn't helping the Ryodan to kill them either. She just stood there, watching the scene as if it was a movie she had seen more than ten times. The three pro-Hunters noticed that the girl's outfit was familiar. Just as that thought passed their brains, a dark figure appeared a meter from the girl. They seemed to be talking. Gon couldn't see the girl's or the newcomer's faces because of the position of the camera (looking down from the ceiling) but he could tell that the man who joined the blonde girl was Chrollo Lucilfer. After all, he doesn't see much people wear cross tattoos on their foreheads. As for the girl, thick golden fringe covered the half top of her face.

As they watched the video, their faces were transforming from surprise to confusion and then to anger. They witnessed (through the camera) how Chrollo whispered something in the girl's ears, saw the girl's laugh and smile at whatever the Genei Ryodan leader told her. And then she breathed out fire like a dragon and burned people _alive_. And then they also saw the other members laugh amidst the screams of terror.

"How. . .hideous" Leorio trembled a bit, not because of the sight of burning skin, tissues and muscles, he's a doctor-in-training after all, the way a small fragile looking girl burnt people is what creeped him. 'Don't judge a book by its cover' as they said.

"Who's that girl?" Gon clenched his strong fists. He wasn't the one who jumps into conclusions but what the Chrollo-outfit-girl-version did was too _cruel_.

"Must be a new member" Killua said calmly. He was fine with the gory sight but it did not mean that he _liked_ it. They continued to watch and the silver-haired saw Chrollo caress the girl's face affectionately after she stopped breathing out fire and the way he hugged her with one arm to teleport away. He frowned "Or his girlfriend"

The video ended after that and then the three ignored the man in the business suit as he said a few announcements and news about the Ryodan.

"He found the _Jyonen_ after all" Gon said

"Hisoka, that bastard!" Killua growled. He knew that the perverted clown had a part in this. Hisoka was itching to fight Chrollo and wasn't even bothering to hide his desperation. Gon frowned. He didn't like it when Killua gets angry but he had a reason right now, they need to track Hisoka, since the Jyonen was found, Kurapika might associate with the magician like he did last time he targeted the Spiders, Gon half-wished that Kurapika was on 'vacation' rather than hunting the Spiders. He had decided. They are going to track Hisoka down and have a _wonderful talk_ with him and then find Kurapika, the latter was making them worried. Hunting Ging Freecss can wait.

* * *

"I need to talk to my friends" Kurapika said. She was in a man's room, for the first time in her female form. But that did not matter. She firmly stood her ground. It was already morning when she woke up, she found a pair of scarlet eyes on her bedside table and after hugging it with teary eyes and recited the Kuruta prayer in the presence of the very first pair she acquired with her _effort_ (and her 'burning people alive' - the blonde shuddered at the reminder). After freshening up she headed to the Spider head's respected chamber to demand a few days freedom to see her friends.

"I thought we're supposed to look for the eyes" Chrollo stated. He was waiting for the girl's awakening to tell her the locations of the Scarlet eyes that he found from Shalnark's skill in hacking. But it seems that the list is going to wait. No matter, he did not mind.

She pressed her lips in a tight line and then sighed, she did not like the sound of '_we_'re' from the Ryodan leader's mouth "That can wait, I _need_ to see them and I want to go, _now_"

"Fine with me" the man said after a few minutes of silence, and as if the girl wasn't there he continued to read an ancient book from his collection. "How much do you need?" he asked

She began to think, first she needed money, her Hunter card is in the Nostrade Mansion, maybe she can pay a visit to retrieve it? Nah, not now, her first priority is her friends. "_Maybe_ a week?" she glanced at the large calendar near the wall that had a few notes at some day-boxes (_'Bastard, he treats 'thievery' as appointments'_). 'September 13', so it really has been months, when she was imprisoned she had no access of time or day, she did not even realize her 18th birthday has gone by.

He threw something flat and glossy towards her direction without even looking and she caught it with one hand, realizing it was a glossy black credit card "Just be back before the 21st" Chrollo said "We have an _appointment_ with my Spiders"

She turned around to leave. _'The nerve! Why the hell is he being generous to me?_'

"Oh and our symbol is the pin" the man called out before she closed the door completely.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I forgot to mention that English is not my first language,(that was very irresponsible of me) for wrong grammars and misspelled words, please feel free to correct me. Thank you so much for continuing to read my story! I hope you guys like it. Please just share your thoughts about it through reviewing :) I'm looking forward for them.

* * *

**anny30011989** - I'd love to talk to you on Skype someday, that was very nice of you to offer. I'm so glad you are being honest about your thoughts about my story, thank you very much for that. And also I will try my very _very_ best to 'make a hell of good story' - I hope you like this chapter :)!

**LordOfTheWest** - Yes, Chrollo very much likes - no - _loves_ pushing Kurapika's buttons. I will try updating as soon a possible from now on, thank you very much for reading and for your reviews! :)

**nemesisswan** - I just love your review. And I am born with another language, not English in the first place so I can understand 'language issues' :) Why would I not wish to receive your reviews? nemesisswan, you are sharing your honest thoughts, I am happy with just that, it hurts more if you receive lies than honest words after all so you don't have to worry about me 'getting negative feelings' after all, when I began this story I prepared myself to accept any feedbacks about the story. You pointed out to me the servant's paragraphs, I'll watch those from now on, I will write a chapter that will explain the servants being 'Hunters' in the future, I hope the story will not be boring on the way there. Thank you for liking my parenthesis-style. And also, I will not waste my story for drama, thank you again for pointing that out to me. And um, I really like your idea about the 'taking Kurapika's innocence' but I'm really sorry because I already finished the summary of their 'love story' in my supposed to be school notebook (I do not wish to offend someone, please tell me as well if I did offend you in this reply of mine). I hope you like the way I made Kurapika join the killing. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**bellisisima-kirei** - Yes, it is Rated M for a reason (*grin) I will try to update sooner than I do, right now. Thank you so much for reading and for your review! And, KuroPika FOREVER! :)

**Florallover** - Okay, I will watch my usage of 'Kurutanian princess' from now on. You know, I kinda re-read it again and I was like "Oh my God! Florallover is right!". And about Kurapika not fighting Neon, I will make a more detailed flashback but that will have to wait. I hope I can keep you occupied until then. Please do not worry about me feeling 'criticized' or 'offended'; I would prefer it if everyone is being honest with me, because that would be easier for me to accept. Thank you. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading!

**kuroneko nnch** - I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you so much for cheering for me, I really appreciate it! :) I am so happy that you love my story, and I will try to update as soon as possible. And also you give me too much credit :), English is not my main language (I think I forgot to mention that in my previous notes, Oh no . . .) so I was once 'not too good in English' too. I am really ecstatic that you hope that you can be a writer like me, I can't be more happier, but there are more authors that are a whole new level, authors that are better than me, I don't want to sound boastful. And also, anyone can make a fanfic, as long as one is determined to do so, even you. Please do not belittle yourself, there's nothing wrong with pouring one's thoughts into words, and if there are mistakes, we can always learn from it and do better. I said too much didn't I? I hope my reply to your review did not offend you. I do not want that. Thank you so much for reading!

**Guest (5/31/13)** - Hello :) I really liked that part as well (It sounds funny coming from me who wrote it, don't you think?) I hope this chapter satisfied you and I will try to update sooner for the next chapter. Thank you for your review and for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 3: Kurapika Lucilfer - A Spider

**Spider Web**

* * *

Chapter 3: Kurapika _Lucilfer_ - A Spider

* * *

Kurapika tied her long hair into a ponytail and then braided it for good measure. She wore black leggings under a black and gray checkered school skirt and a black bow around the collar of her white buttoned up shirt. She wore black sneakers and then she was good to go. She could pass as a normal high school girl with really long hair. She was about to leave open the front door when she sensed the spider head at the top of the staircase.

"What?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Say, before you leave, do you want a _prediction_?"

She was about to retort but then she kept her voice in and instead said "Sure."

Chrollo smirked to himself. He was glad that the girl is trying to make their conversations as peaceful as possible. He handed her a paper and a pen. "Write your full name, date of birth and blood type."

She gave him a suspicious look while doing what he asked. "Are you going to use the ability you stole from Nostrade's daughter?" She handed him the paper back.

"When did you suspect?" he asked instead.

"I had suspicions, when you did not attack the ambulance that was for Neon" She glared at him. "What else should I expect from a _thief_?"

"You think too _low_ of me." it wasn't a question.

"Says the man who wiped out a clan for the Eyes" Kurapika's scarlet eyes glinted like rubies.

"Personally, I wouldn't use the word 'wiped out' if there's a _survivor_ right here"

"Go to hell."

"Been there."

"Fuck you." she spat.

The man hummed. "Those _flowery_ words does not suit you, Princess."

Kurapika frowned. "You are not in the position to say what does or does not _suit_ me, Chrollo Lucilfer."

The raven-haired man chose not to answer. Onyx eyes moved to read the details on the paper "Oh" he looked at her with slight amusement. "_Kurapika_ isn't your name after all"

"What gave me away?"

"It was strange to name the princess after the _late chief_."

Kurapika growled "How _much_ do you know?"

"I wonder" Chrollo replied as he sat on the couch, smiling with mischief in his eyes and summoned his Skill Book. The princess watched as his onyx eyes turned blank and unseeing while he wrote word after word on the paper. After a few seconds his eyes went back to their normal calculating state and handed her the paper. She read it over with her quick eyes and gave him a look. "Before you ask, no I don't know what I wrote there"

"I wasn't going to ask that." she admitted, she already knew that very detail after working under the Nostrades. "Are you going to wait for my arrival?"

He was silent before answering "Yes." and then he asked "_May_ I see it?"

"_May_ I leave?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes." Kurapika shoved the paper to his hands before leaving.

"Bye, _Princess_. . ."

* * *

She jumped from branch to branch. Her light weight is advantageous in this situations. She had long changed her mind about not dropping by the Nostrade Mansion. She desperately needs her things. Her friends will definitely not believe her that she is Kurapika, their friend if she did not have evidence and right now, she thinks that her earring and tribal clothes as well as her other belongings will prove the fact. Or at least, 'will help'. She knew how wild her friends' imaginations are.

Hours later, she reached the mansion of her previous employer. She sat on a branch of a high tree that had a good view of the parking lot of the manor. It was sundown; expensive cars and limousines arrived one by one or by twos. _There must be a party_. She sneaked her way into the mansion in her perfect Zetsu, her knowledge about the place and security pattern (being the previous Head Bodyguard and all) greatly helped. She shook her head at Nostrade's stupidity on not changing the 'pattern', laser and camera positions. The _Gyo_s of the Nen-bodyguards that she did not recognize looked so imperfect and had blind spots.

She sat on the roof, hiding behind the chimney that blocked her from the CCTV camera's view. She calmed her breathing and her Nen. And then her eyes burned scarlet as she kissed her fingers, blowing a kiss on the other chimney opposite to where she hid. And then that very same chimney burst into flames. The fire alarm sounded and she took the distraction to jump in the chimney she was hiding on and then reached the interior of the manor quietly after having soot all over her body. She grimaced.

She is now in Neon Nostrade's respective chamber.

Kurapika heard voices as she approached Neon's 'closet' slash dressing room. It was Eliza and someone she did not recognize. They seemed to be convincing someone who she predicted as Neon because this is the brat's chamber after all. Kurapika removed her soot-covered sweater and wiped her face with the inside-part of it, removing soot on her forehead, chin, nose and cheeks. She then leaned on the wall next to the closet's door and opened it a crack. Peeking through it, she saw Eliza and a new woman, both in dark coloured kimonos and Neon sitting on front of a large mirror. Her feet, hands, face and hair are seriously attended in effort to transform her into an elegant young lady.

"That was a false alarm." Eliza said "Marisol has contacted us. There is no serious damage and the party is still on."

"Hmpf! I don't wanna go to the stupid party! Dad will just introduce me to those pervert looking guys who looks like paedophiles!"

"But you like it when they give you _presents_." Eliza said, trying to sound not sarcastic and disrespectful. When she said 'presents' she referred to yachts, diamond necklaces, cars and others.

"That's right. but~" Neon whined.

"Let's just get you ready for the party." the woman who was wearing the same kimono as Eliza said.

When Kurapika saw them walk towards the door, she jumped to the chandelier, hiding low. Hoping that the two attendants wont look up. Since the room if practically filled with lights and bright things (Neon is scared of the dark), Kurapika's shadow wasn't noticeable. When they are out of the brat's quarters Kurapika jumped down. Slightly thankful that the carpet was so dark that her soot-footprints weren't seen, she walked to the door and opened it.

The sound made Neon blink on the mirror she is facing. Unaware that it was Kurapika not her trusted attendants. "That was fast. I didn't - " Neon froze when she saw the intruder's reflection. She immediately stood up and faced Kurapika.

Even if she was covered in soot and dirt, Kurapika was more beautiful than Neon who was showered with cosmetics and perfume. The Nostrade heiress is wearing a pale pink party gown with layers and diamond embroideries here and there. "K-Kurapika?" She stuttered.

"So I see that you like my earring very much." Kurapika said as she stepped closer to the blue-haired brat.

"S-stop. Don't come closer!" Neon nearly screamed when the blond pretended not to hear her. The heiress reached for the alarm button on her dresser but Kurapika turned her around with so much force that her breath hitched. The blonde reached towards her earring pulling it the same manner as Neon did that fateful day in her father's office. The action caused the brat to scream and inch away from Kurapika's space, covering her bleeding ear with her hands, red liquid seeping between her fingers. She screamed and screamed, but _too bad_ for the brat, her own chamber is _soundproofed_. Sending the person who the chamber was supposed to protect, into danger. . .the Kurutanian princess scoffed, this girl. This selfish spoilt brat _sent_ her into Genei Ryodan. If only this girl did not pull her earring. If only Kurapika had fought then . . . . If only. . .then she wouldn't be in Chrollo Lucilfer's _control_.

Kurapika Kuruta takes vengeance seriously. And it was Neon Nostrade's misfortune, that she bumped with the wrong person.

* * *

When he bid 'goodbye' to the princess, he did not receive a reply, nor was he expecting one. She left Chrollo's mansion with confusion evident in her eyes. The spider head was left alone in his living room, holding a paper that had his prediction for the princess.

_You will point your own sword to your neck,_

_Trapping yourself at the vortex of the spider web._

_And a man with St. Peter's cross will shower you with blood,_

_Trying to taint you using the absolute control you gave him._

Chrollo hummed. The 'own sword' that was written must be Kurapika's Judgment Chain and 'the vortex of the spider web' must be his gang. Obviously, Chrollo is the 'man with St. Peter's cross' and 'shower you with blood' must be the gang's _activities_. He smirked at the 'trying to taint you' because the prediction was hell _right_.

_Even so, you will remain proud._

_You still have a treasure called 'friends' after all,_

_And you will pay them a visit, bringing a new resolve with you after your meal._

This part of the prediction informed Chrollo that Kurapika will not take that long to be back. But the 'new resolve' gave him a question in mind though/ As he read on he began to frown and glare at the paper. No wonder his princess left the mansion with confusion. He knew the reason why. The prediction gave her an information she must _not_ know. His plans will begin to backfire if this keeps on. . .

_Isolation is what you love, it may be your only ally._

_The denizen of death is waiting for your arrival impatiently_

Kurapika asked him if he was going to wait for her arrival and he said yes, and true to the prediction's word, he is impatient when it comes to _her_. Only her when it's about her. According to that and his _way of living_, Chrollo is also the 'denizen of death'.

_Beside him is a ghost of your past._

_The pieces of mosaic will one by one come together to form a picture_

_And that picture is both your past and future._

Hours passed and as he relaxed, his Skill book suddenly appeared without being summoned, Chrollo opened it and at a certain blank page he arched an eyebrow. But then he smiled in amusement and mild surprise. He did not expect this action from the girl. The Lovely Ghostwriter ability is gone from his book. And that meant only one thing.

_Neon Nostrade is dead._

Instead of feeling slightly down for losing an ability from his precious book, Chrollo felt . . . ._proud_. Genei Ryodan definitely is a _bad influence_ to the Kurutanian survivor.

"What is in your mind, Princess?" he asked to no one exactly. He then frowned when he felt a presence behind him. He chose to ignore the man who is behind him.

"Isn't it _nostalgic_? To say those words again, to call her 'Princess' like old times." Chrollo hear a deep voice and he did not bother to turn around to see a raven-haired male jump down from the high window pane.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chrollo said and reached for a book, tucking the Chain-User's prediction between the back cover and the last page. He sat on his couch and crossed his legs, pulling his bookmark away and started to read.

"Don't be like that," Chrollo heard the man behind him laugh bitterly "Former Knight of the 299th Burning Princess, _Sir_ Chrollo Lucilfer."

* * *

Kurapika immediately went in Neon's spacious bathroom and cleaned herself from all the blood and dirt. She let her hair down and stole a black party dress from the brat's closet and a mask. The party downstairs is masquerade so she wouldn't be that suspicious. Putting her dirty clothes in the empty bathtub, she breathed fire to burn everything that her skin had contact with or anything that may reveal her DNA and trace in the room but then that is highly impossible because the Kurutanians are highly private and she doubted if the 'outside' world knew anything about her tribe except for their Scarlet eyes. She then went to the Bodyguard's headquarters and when she got what she needed, she left without even receiving a suspicious second glance from the bodyguards out of the manor. Only when she reached the small forest did the alarm of the mansion ring caused by whoever the discoverer of Neon Nostrade's corpse.

Kurapika sighed. Her priority is her friends. But she did not see Senritsu or Bashou there. Were they away? Nevertheless, she hoped to see them soon. Dressed in a party gown, she received odd looks when she entered a mall. She went into a clothing shop and looked for clothes. Only then did someone question her appearance and strange luggage. She then pretended that she is an heiress who was lost and abandoned by her driver and she is in need of clothing. When she showed the staff Chrollo's credit card(she did not want to use it but if she used her bank account it would cause difficulties for her situation), she received special service. Turns out that the entire mall and this very shop itself is owned by Charles Weinberg. She cursed Chrollo Lucilfer in her mind.

_How_ can a rich man like him, be a thief? Not that she cared though.

* * *

Kurapika has changed into a black and white horizontal striped long-sleeved shirt, a leather black trench coat, black leggings and laced boots. Her hair is now clean and shiny as if it wasn't bloodstained or soot-covered earlier, and was pulled into a high ponytail and loose braid. Her belongings as the Hunter Kurapika Kuruta is in her new backpack. She walked on the streets, amongst the crowds and acted as if she really belonged there. As she concentrated on her _En_ to feel if anyone is following her or tracking her, or if her friends are nearby, she did not notice the uneven surface of the pavement so she tripped, but with her reflexes, she managed to not fall on the ground by supporting her weight with her other foot and an arm to the wall of a building.

_"You should be more careful Princess"_

Kurapika blinked and looked around if she heard that right beside or inside her head. As she saw that no one was suspiciously close to her, everyone was minding their businesses as if she's not there, it was definitely the latter. She wondered whose voice that was. A deep but surprisingly gentle voice. . .she has heard of it before, she doesn't only remember when or where.

As she tried to remember whatever there is to remember she noticed something moving towards her with her En. She followed her instincts and jumped out of the way, landing on the wall of the building, holding her weight with her feet and one hand. She used _Gyo_ with her eyes and looked around to see who attacked her. Her position has caught too many eyes. Some are amazed and whispering 'a ninja?' or something else. Kurapika blinked when she saw a whoosh of white somewhere.

_Killua_?

She knew it. They must be thinking that she was _someone else_. A Spider. Technically she is not a member. But if they have seen that video of the latest Genei Ryodan attack they will think that she's a member. Anyone would assume. She sighed and she expanded her En. And with that, she realized that two of her friends are on the rooftop, a few buildings from where she is hanging on. Knowing her friends, she knew that they will chase her. If they are thinking that she is a Spider. She knew how they think - well not always but considering their 'first encounter with the Ryodan' her friends will demand answers from a member to get information _for_ Kurapika.

_How ironic._

Kurapika decided to lead them somewhere to talk. So she jumped from building wall to another, attracting more attention than she already has. A beautiful long-haired blonde girl, jumping from wall to wall, not slipping as if she has sticky shoes to keep her upright. Of course she'll get attention.

* * *

"She's moving!" Gon exclaimed as he broke into chase. Killua followed a few paces behind as he dialled Leorio's number and the latter answered on the first ring.

"We'll call you if we catch her!" He barked.

"Are you crazy! That girl can - !

"Later!" Killua then concentrated to be by Gon's side whose eyes seemed to be fixed only on Chrollo's girlfriend. As they jumped from building to building to follow the girl, both of them noticed her peek over her shoulder. She knew they were following. Killua clucked his tongue in annoyance and Gon seemed challenged, determined to catch her. She must be leading them somewhere. Somewhere private. Killua knew they shouldn't be alone with her, considering that she is a Spider and an _experienced_ one at that.

But Killua _has _Gon.

Both of them had matured in strength, as they had defeated Chimera ants. They are more than ready to face a Spider. They knew their skills after all, but this girl is different. She was someone new. Except for breathing out fire, they don't know any other skills of her, or the way she is thinking. And the affections that Chrollo gave her spoke millions. She must be someone valuable.

The blonde girl stopped in a clearing at the middle of a small forest outside the city. It was maybe after dinner, the moon illuminated the sky and served as their light. Gon and Killua stopped a few meters from her back, they stood casually, yet alert and ready. They were slightly suspicious as to why she let them face her back. She seemed to be thinking about something as she stared the moon, her hair glowed faintly into pale liquid gold.

And after a second or two, she faced them. She looked beautiful, and she was just wearing a dark pair of clothes that looked like an assassin costume. Her blue eyes looked watery and content at the sight of them. _Why_? Killua narrowed his eyes and when she took a step towards them, he and Gon crouched into a fighting stance.

"Don't move" Killua warned his companion. He knew Gon's attacks and decisions are ninety percent based on instincts. And now is not the time.

* * *

She blinked and frowned. And then she remembered that she does not look like 'Kurapika' to them anymore. She took a deep breath.

_What do I do?_

She stayed still as she tried to think about their situation. She can't believe she just decided to see her friends. True, her friends _must_ know what's going on but then what? Drag them into her problem _again_? Bring their lives in danger of Genei Ryodan? True, she did use Judgment Chain on Chrollo not to order his members into harming her friends but what if the members did it without consulting Chrollo? It was a loophole that Kurapika did not find before she agreed into the 'Judgment Chain Agreement' she had with Chrollo in his limousine. She should have said 'if any of your Spiders harm my friends in _any_ way, you will forfeit your life'. A large part of her mind wished that Chrollo will be occupied to her so he wouldn't see that loophole.

Everything has a price.

Her skills for Chrollo's and Ryodan's benefit in exchange of their cooperation on finding the eyes.

If she wanted to protect her friends. . . she had to sacrifice something.

_Safety_ in exchange of _pain_. . .

_Friendship_. . .

She loved her friends like her siblings. _Family_.

Her friends are _not_ cowards. Far from it. Threats will not work. Especially to Gon.

But. . . .She didn't want to lose another _comrade_.

Even if that meant. . . . Even if her friends turn _against_ her.

If that meant they'd be safe. . .then. . .

She is, Nen-speaking, chained to Chrollo. Her friends _must_ not chase her shadow. The weight of her 'Kurapika' belongings seemed to get heavier on her back. If she tell them the whole truth right now, they will stop her. Or at least _try_ to. And that action will bring them into contact with the spiders and she can't have that. Never, if she can do something about it.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked. At first Killua and Gon thought that the question was directed to them but then her next word surprised them. "Chrollo" she added. As if by cue, Chrollo appeared out of thin air beside the girl.

"Was I not supposed to?" he asked and Kurapika did not speak.

"Who are you?" Gon asked

"Gon Freecs and Killua Zoldyck. . right?" She replied instead. Chrollo arched an eyebrow, again. _His_ princess definitely is acting strange. Was this the new resolve that her prediction talked about?

"How do you know our names?" Killua hissed.

"Memories." Kurapika answered, and then she dug something from her pocket. Her bloodstained red earring. "Looks familiar?" she asked her friends. She could practically hear their brain gears moving. Gon gasped and Killua's eyes widened.

"K-Kurapika's - " Gon stuttered. And then with a fimer voice he asked again, but now accompanied with a glare and anger in his eyes. "What did you do to him?"

What this princess is doing is very entertaining in Chrollo's eyes.

"I'm a _Spider_" Kurapika herself shuddered mentally at her lie and proclamation. "What do you think did I do to him?"

"You killed him?!" Gon was about to attack when Killua stopped him and Chrollo instinctively blocked their view of the blond.

"Killed him and _stole his ability._" She rose a hand in front of her and showed them the back of her palm. Her eyes burned scarlet and chains materialized around her hands. "I wonder how would he feel about me using his ability on his own friends."

"Interesting indeed." Chrollo nodded by her side. It seems that the girl is pretending to be a _bad _guy - _girl _to keep her friends away from Genei Ryodan. He decided to have an _experiment_.

"If I die, so will your friend."

_This is not what I want to tell you guys. . . .it's good that you are doing well. Take care._

* * *

Chrollo teleported them to his mansion's living room. Only to see his Spiders lounging at the couches. Apparently, his companion's foul mood meter just went into max. With her scarlet eyes activated in their burning glory, she stomped her way into her room upstairs, her hands itching to kill someone. Literally. Her footsteps seemed to be more like a giant's than a five-foot - three inches girl.

"Danchou, what's wrong with Kurapika?" Shalnark asked. Right now, it seemed that he was the first one to accept the girl. And with him calling the Chain-User by her first name spoke lots.

Chrollo was about to give an answer but then heard numerous crashing sounds and thuds and sounds of wood being cracked into pieces. Yup, the princess is in a very bad mood indeed. But she wasn't the only one who is in a bad mood. Nobunaga is, as well. For reasons such as 'ruining the peace with her tantrum that required crashes and destruction of certain noisy things' and 'killing his best friend Uvogin'. A few minutes later, the noises stopped and it was quiet again.

"I'm gonna go see what the bastard is up to." Nobunaga declared as he stood up, gripping the hilt of his katana as he did so.

Franklin, who occupied a couch that can fit three-to-four people, glanced at the 'January' of Genei Ryodan. "I don't think this is a right time, Nobunaga." he gave an advice. An advice that the samurai totally ignored. Shizuku who was leaning on Franklin's gigantic calves as she sat on the carpeted floor, her eyes would move from her book to Nobunaga then to the book then back to Nobunaga.

"Why are you so fired up, Nobunaga?" she inquired and Shalnark face-palmed. Trust Shizuku to be _very_ forgetful at strange timings.

The cellphone-freak tried to explain to Shizuku before Nobunaga's bomb would explode. "Because Kurapika is the Chain-User. . ." Shalnark let that trail off. Not wanting to say 'killed Uvogin' which will totally drop the 'bomb'. He silently wished that the girl would get the message.

"Oh" Shizuku said, something in her eyes changed slightly and Shalnark mentally rejoiced. Which was short-lived when the girl inquired. "So? what's the point?"

The menbers of Genei Ryodan chose not to say anything more. It was a good idea because when Shizuku did not receive an answer after a few seconds she shrugged and continued her reading session. It was quiet now, so why not relish the moment?

A ear-splitting scream of frustration and a loud explosion followed by a moment of ground shaking interrupted the momentary peace of the manor. Chrollo mentally sighed.

It was so silent again. As if the scream or explosion did not occur at all.

"Danchou, should I go up to stop her before she wrecks the whole place?" Shalnark asked.

"No need" Chrollo said and headed up the stairs.

* * *

_"Interesting indeed." Chrollo nodded by her side. It seems that the girl is pretending to be a bad guy - girl to keep her friends away from Genei Ryodan. He decided to have an experiment._

_"If I die, so will your friend"_

This is not what I want to tell you guys. . . .it's good that you are doing well. Take care.

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is _Kurapika_," Gon and Killua gritted their teeth at her 'name' "I steal abilities _along_ with identities"_

_"Who are you _really_ and what did you do to _our ___Kurapika?"_

_"Will you stop following me if I told you?"_

_"No, that will only serve as our motive to trail you" Gon said honestly and the ex-assassin beside him hissed._

_"Gon! What are you saying!"_

_"I repeat, who are you and what did you do to _our_ Kurapika?"_

_Instead of answering, Kurapika held out a hand and materialized her chains. "How about I use this instead, in order for you to not follow me?" __Judgement Chain danced in gentle waves but in threatening manner. "You do know _what_ this is right?"_

_Gon clenched his fists so hard that his entire body was shaking. "Where is Kurapika!?" he demanded. Eyes almost teary._

_"_He_ is safe." Chrollo finally decided to join the conversation and perform his experiment. How high would his princess' poker-face-ability be? "And to answer your question, my wife's name is Kurapika Lucilfer. The secret member of Genei Ryodan. She __had made sure that your Kurapika is alive. Ryodan can't kill him because that would mean our _member's_ death as well"_

_There was silence and was broken with Killua's voice._

_"Let's go." Killua told Gon in his 'this is pointless' tone. Of course, their friend's case is not 'pointless'. But if these two Spiders are telling the truth at the 'Kurapika-girl stole Kurapika-guy's ability and both will die if one of them dies'. It was possible. With the Restraint and Vow in Nen dictionary that is possible but then why was the girl in front of them reminded him of Kurapika. It was like this Spider is Kurapika's girl-Lolita-version. Unless. . ._

* * *

_ ". . . .my wife's name is Kurapika Lucilfer. The secret member of Genei Ryodan. ."_

Kurapika let out a scream of frustration. Her scarlet eyes brimmed with tears of anger.

Kurapika LUCILFER.

Chrollo Lucilfer's wife. . .

WHAT THE HECK!

_". . . Ryodan can't kill him because that would mean our _member's _death as well"_

She had to admit, that sentence will definitely work to cut ties with her friends, they would not chase her anymore. But this wasn't how Kurapika wanted to reunite with her friends - cut ties with her friends. She had planned admitting everything to her friends but Chrollo had to ruin it. Damn him! If he did not appear in the scene it would be so much easier. Someone knocked her door twice and then it opened, revealing the very man who fueled her anger at the moment.

"What do you want?" she asked.

The man hummed at the sight of the unrecognizable room. No one would ever think that this room was once sky-themed. The walls had dents, there was an open wall that seemed to have been caused by the explosion, ashes and splinters of wood is scattered around the room. The only thing that was not destroyed was the special metal closet where the girl keeps the first pair she obtained from being 'with' Chrollo.

Instead of answering he gave her a paper. It contained the list of the countries where the other Eyes are located. Some had complete addresses but it did little to Kurapika's hatred to the man, but it did something to her mood. She calmed slightly as she read over the list. In her mind, she calculated the pairs.

33 pairs of eyes.

There are 36 pairs. One is with her, one pair was lost in the 'YorkShin incident'. Where was the remaining pair.

"The pair -

"I have the pair that you won in that auction from YorkShin" Chrollo said.

Kurapika did not question why he wasn't giving it to her right now, at least it wasn't _lost_. "And the last pair?"

"It's with _Hisoka_."

"Then we find Hisoka first." Kurapika said "The others can wait."

"Do you even know where he is?" Chrollo asked "Even Shalnark has no idea where to find him."

"I don't care if Shalnark can't find him! I know where he is!"

"Care tell?"

"Heavens Arena."

Chrollo hummed. "He does like to hang-out there." He remembered the last time he talked to Illumi asking where the jester was after the fake member's and his battle.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Leorio asked

"We can always look for Kurapika." Gon said.

"How, though? If it's about Kurapika only the Ryodan and Hisoka are accurate leads." Killua pulled his own hair with both hands in frustration. "This is what I hate about Kurapika, always independent. He should learn to rely on us. We're his friends for God's sake!"

"Maybe that's why he doesn't." Gon said thoughtfully. "If I we're Kurapika, I wouldn't want to burden you guys about my problem as well. Not to mention, Kurapika is really determined about his goal and stuff. Think about it, he just wants to complete his goal for his clan with his own hands, like me wanting to find Ging without details or clues from his friends. I think it has something to do with pride."

Killua wanted to protest. He really wanted to. But the boy had a point. He just sighed. "You're right."

"So no lead from Genei Ryodan, we go chase Hisoka."

"Where is that pervert anyway?" Killua asked. He still remembered the stare the clown has given him and Gon in Greed Island.

"Zushi said that Hisoka is in Heavens Arena."

"Ugh, we're going there again?"

"We can make money as we gather information." Gon encouraged. "They sell your favorite chocolate as well right?"

"Then Heavens Arena it is." Killua's sudden change of mood alerted Leorio.

"Oi oi."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the wait. It was my first week at work and I had little time for my laptop. Only a few weeks till summer ends and school will start again! Anyways, I hope this chapter is fine. I kinda put a small peek into Chrollo's past. Please look forward to the mystery man that has guts to mock the leader of Genei Ryodan. I hope the prediction for Kurapika's future is realistic enough and I apologize if the two of them are out-of-character in any part of this chapter.

Thank you for reading my stories and for your reviews.

- Thank you for pointing out my mistake. I really appreciate it and I do hope that you will continue to read my story.

Thank you again and please review so that I will know what I will have to improve on the next chapter.


End file.
